Forever Make it Your Smile
by Yuuzu-Chan
Summary: Kesan pertama memang sangat menentukan hubunganmu dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bila kesan pertamamu dengan ayah orang yang kau cintai sangat mengecewakan? SasuNaru & NejiGaara YAOI. CHAPTER 1 RnR PLEASE!
1. Prolog

.Hyahaaaaaaa –ketawa ala Hiruma ES21-

.Sebelum Ulangan semester dimulai, Yuuzu mau buat fic dulu

.Ntar malah tangan Yuuzu gatel pengen buat fic pas semesteran,

.Karena selama 3 minggu kedepan Yuuzu akan HIATUS …

Dan akhirnya jadilah fic (yang lagi-lagi gaje) ini …

.Cuma prolog sih…

.Umm… Gak tahu ini pantes disebut prolog apa nggak

Tapi …

.dipantes-pantesin aja yah -maksa-

Okeyh, kita mulai ceritanya XD

**_Summary_: Aku akan menghapus cintanya dan menggantinya dengan cintamu. Menyimpannya di sini, di dalam hatiku.**

**_Rate_: T **

**_Genre_: Romance/Hurt/Comfort (may be)**

**_Disclaimer_: Bukan punya Yuuzu!!! Jangan paksa Yuuzu mengakuinya, Naruto punya Sasuke!! -di tendang om Masashi-**

**_Pairing_: SasuNaru (??)**

**_Warning_: AU, OOC, YAOI !!! Bagi yang tidak suka, Yuuzu sarankan keluar dari halaman ini!!**

Just a Prologue

**Forever Make it Your Smile**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Hitam…_

_Warna kegelapan yang selama ini mengelabuhi hidupku._

_Warna monoton yang menghilangkan akal sehatku._

_Warna kematian yang merenggut kebahagiaanku._

_Hitam…_

_Sebuah pernyataan akhir dari takdir yang telah berlalu._

_Sebuah teka-teki terselubung di dalamnya._

_Sebuah kenyataan terkubur hidup-hidup olehnya._

_Hingga suatu saat,_

_dua bias cahaya muncul dalam kehidupanku._

_Pertama, sekelumit kecil bagian masa laluku yang tak mau kuingat._

_Kedua, secercah kehidupan baru saat akal sehat tak mau berjalan._

_Tak ada lagi kompromi di dalam otakku._

_Tak ada lagi suara hati yang mau keluar._

_Tak ada lagi warna-warni kehidupan._

_Yang ada hanyalah seorang pengecut,_

_yaitu AKU …_

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak mau melihatku? Tak bisakah kau berpaling untukku barang sedetik saja?"

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx indah bertanya dengan suara parau di hadapanku. Diam, aku hanya diam dan duduk manis di atas kursi roda yang selalu menemaniku akhir-akhir ini. Mata biruku menatap kosong jendela di sampingku. Sebuah pertunjukkan alam yang indah ditampilkan dengan sempurna. Aku tertawa dalam hati, menertawai diriku yang tak mampu menyimpan memori-memori indah yang kulihat. Saraf mataku tak mau meneruskan apa yang kulihat ke otak, seolah menginginkan agar aku buta.

"Apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bagian dari masa lalumu yang kau jauhi itu?"

Bungkam. Lagi-lagi mulutku tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungguh aku tak mau ingat dengannya. Semua celah tentang masa laluku tertutup kabut hitam yang pekat. Apa pemuda itu tak tahu betapa perihnya saat warna hitam menyelimuti hatiku?? Tak tahukah aku merasa iri dengannya yang masih bisa hidup normal layaknya manusia biasa?? Dan seseorang telah melenyapkan kabut hitam itu perlahan. Merombaknya dengan bias cahaya yang mampu manembus sukma ku.

"Tak bisakah kau mengakui kehadiranku?? Kenapa kau hanya mau mendengar perkataannya saja??"

Bulir-bulir air mata terjun bebas dari pelupuk mataku. Entah mengapa sisi lain dari ragaku memberontak agar aku segera sadar. Pemuda itu berlutut dihadapanku, meraih kedua pipiku dan menahannya agar selaras dengan arah pandang mata onyx-nya.

"Sadarlah…"

Air mataku tak dapat terbendung lagi, mengalir membentuk garis lurus menuruni lekuk wajahku. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang sendu. Pandangan mataku sejenak berhenti menatap warna biru lebam di sudut bibirnya. Tangisanku naik menjadi isakan kecil. Dan kurasakan kulit tangannya yang lembut menghapus air mataku.

Sadar!! Sadarlah!! Suara-suara yang entah dari mana datangnya memenuhi rongga telingaku, melengsak masuk membuka gendang telinga hingga sampai ke otakku. Baru kali ini kurasakan sebuah kenyataan masuk ke otakku. Kenyataan tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Ma-maaf-kan a-aku…"

Hanya permintaan maaf yang bisa keluar dari bibirku. Memang benar, perasaanku hanya untuknya seorang. Sesungguhnya aku sudah menyadarinya sedari lama. Hanya saja, aku takut. Takut kegelapan yang mulai menghilang dari hatiku, muncul kembali. Ritme-ritme kenyataan yang mengalun pelan di sisiku selama ini ternyata lebih cepat menghapus warna hitam di hidupku. Ritme-ritme itu tak hanya terdiri dari seberkas cahaya saja. Berbagai macam warna bergabung membentuk kesatuan cahaya terang diiringi alunan nada indah.

"A-aku bo-doh…"

Kataku memperolok kebodohanku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya diriku tak sanggup menangkap maksud semua itu. Betapa tulinya telingaku tak mampu mendengar alunan nada indah itu. Dan betapa rendahnya pikiranku yang mau dibutakan dengan warna hitam. Warna yang melarutkan kesedihan hingga menutup objek indah di kehidupanku. Dihadapanku.

Pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh rapuhku, membagi kehangatannya hingga merasuk ke dalam raga, menghapus sisa kabut hitam yang menyelimuti masa laluku. Mengantarkan kenyataan kehidupan yang selama ini terkubur.

"Maukah kau mengakui keberadaanku dan mencoba mencintaiku?"

Isakanku semakin keras membasahi kaus biru tua yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sunyi, hanya suara isakanku yang terdengar parau didekapannya. Kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar di tubuh pemuda itu sebelum ku jawab pertanyaannya.

"Katakan…"

Suara pemuda itu terdengar memohon. Dekapannya semakin erat melingkari seluruh tubuhku. Kedua tanganku menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku. Mata biru langitku beradu pandang dengan mata onyx miliknya. Terlihat raut wajah kaget dan kecewa saat melihatku menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibirku.

'Aku akan menghapus cintanya dan menggantinya dengan cintamu. Menyimpannya di sini, di dalam hatiku.' kataku dalam hati. Hanya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.Udah??

Iyah, udah kan cuma prolog

.beneran prolog tuh??

Iya!!! CUMA PROLOG!! PROLOG!!!

.emang prolog kayak gitu??

Gak tahu XP (ditendang ke kutub)

…

Gaje ya??

…

…

…

… krik krik krik (suara jangkrik)

Aaaargh udahlah, Yuuzu mintak RIVIEW-nya. Kritik dan Saran yang MEMBANGUN!!!

RIVIEW PLEASE!!! Atau…

hyaaaaat rasakan ini!!! Puppy Eyes no Jutsu!!!! (dikejar anjing beneran)

RIVIEW!!! RIVIEW!!! PLEASEEEEEE …


	2. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ Kesan pertama memang sangat menentukan hubunganmu dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bila kesan pertamamu dengan ayah orang yang kau cintai sangat mengecewakan?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Pairing:**_ SasuNaru, NejiGaara

_**Genre:**_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort -bingung nih soal nentuin genre-

**WARNING: AU, penuh ke-OOC-an, GJ, YAOI!!! GAK SUKA, GAK PERLU BACA. OKOK ^^**

CHAPTER 1

**Forever Make it Your Smile**

XXXXXXXXXX

Berjuta titik-titik cahaya berpendar di langit, berkerlap-kerlip secara bergantian menerangi jagad raya. Sebuah jendela kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia membingkai indahnya pemandangan di langit. Semilir angin menebarkan aroma pepohonan musim panas melalui sudut jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Alunan merdu suara binatang yang memulai aktivitasnya pada malam hari, mengantar seorang pemuda berambut pirang tertidur jauh lebih dalam ke alam mimpinya.

Pemuda itu tidur dengan posisi duduk menghadap jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya. Secarik kertas dijadikan sebagai bantal untuk tidur. Tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah pena yang isinya telah ia torehkan untuk menulis beberapa deret kalimat di kertas tadi.

Segaris senyuman menggantung indah di bibir pemuda tersebut, menjadikan tiga pasang garis di pipi tan-nya lebih kentara. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Namun, tersenyum sekarang memang lebih baik untuknya. Karena ia tidak tahu, kapan senyuman seperti itu akan menghiasi wajahnya di kemudian hari. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu garis takdir yang menentukan jalan hidup mereka.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gaara, Neji? A-apa itu?" tanya seorang pemuda blonde keheranan. Dua orang lelaki di depannya hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Untukmu Naruto," kata seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang, Hyuuga Neji. Amplop cokelat besar yang dibawanya segera diserahkan pada Naruto. Dengan ragu, Naruto menerimanya.

"Cepat buka," tambah Gaara tidak sabar sambil menunjuk amplop yang dipegang Naruto. Karena desakan dari kedua temannya, Naruto membuka amplop itu. Dibacanya selembar kertas yang berada di dalamnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan disusul kedua bola mata aquamarine-nya yang membelalak takjub.

Gaara tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Naruto, "Beberapa minggu yang lalu kami sempat mengirimkan puisi-puisimu ke sebuah redaksi majalah. Ternyata mereka tertarik dan bersedia merekrutmu sebagai penulis tetap mereka," terangnya panjang lebar.

Sekali lagi, Naruto membaca ulang kertas tadi. Dilihatnya deretan angka yang akan menjelma menjadi uang gaji bila ia menerima tawaran kerja tersebut. Jumlah yang besar dibandingkan dengan gajinya sebagai seorang kasir toko buku. Itupun ia sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara memastikan, "Itu untuk membalas kebaikanmu selama ini," sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baka. Kau ini sudah kuanggap saudaraku. Lagi pula tempatnya jauh dari Okinawa," kata Naruto bohong. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya. Ia tidak bisa jauh dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, walaupun orang itu mendukungnya untuk menerima pekerjaan tersebut.

"Uchiha itu ya?" tanya Neji tepat sasaran. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang putra keluarga Uchiha, kalangan terhormat di Jepang satu tingkat lebih atas dari keluarga Hyuuga. Sudah setahun ini Naruto menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke. Sejak saat itu, hidup Naruto menjadi lebih berwarna. Terlebih sahabatnya sendiri, Gaara juga telah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya yaitu Neji yang nota bene adalah sahabat Sasuke. Jadilah dua orang sahabat yang mendapatkan kekasih yang juga sepasang sahabat.

Sebuah tepukan hinggap di bahu kiri Naruto, "Aku tidak memaksamu. Masih ada waktu dua hari lagi untukmu berpikir," kata Gaara menenangkan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Neji melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir sore. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Gaara yang langsung mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Naruto, kami harus pergi. Aku menggantikan paman Hiashi mengikuti pertemuan bisnis dan aku mau mengajak Gaara," pamit Neji. Gaara sempat mengacak rambut Naruto sebelum meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat amplop yang dipegangnya. Gaara dan Neji yang sudah berada di depan pintu membalikkan badan.

"Sama-sama," balas Gaara diikuti senyuman dari Neji. Sosok mereka berdua menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di rumah sederhana yang ditempatinya. Kedua mata Naruto kembali menatap amplop yang ada di tangannya. Seulas senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tan-nya yang memang lebih pantas apabila tersenyum.

'Sasuke, apa kau setuju bila aku pergi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'Tidak 'kan?'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Huuff." Naruto menghela nafas sesaat setelah memasuki halaman sebuah rumah mewah kediaman Uchiha. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh tanaman yang tumbuh di halaman tersebut. Beraneka macam bunga tertanam rapi, menyegarkan pandangan siapa saja yang melewatinya. Naruto semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu utama rumah. Seorang perempuan berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahun berdiri di depan pintu. Ditangannya terdapat lima tangkai bunga mawar segar yang sepertinya baru saja dipetik dari halaman rumah tadi.

"Selamat siang Kurenai-san. Emm… Sasuke ada dirumah?" tanya Naruto.

"Selamat siang, Naruto-kun. Tuan muda ada di kamarnya. Silakan masuk," jawab Kurenai. Seorang wanita yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran maid.

Naruto merasa heran dengan keadaan rumah Sasuke. Besar dan mewah. Namun, terkesan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang mondar-mandir mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Bahkan selama satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Naruto tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan kedua orang tua pemuda berambut hitam itu, hanya tahu wajahnya dari beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding rumah. Mungkin karena kesibukannya mengurusi bisnis, hingga beliau jarang berada di rumah, pikir Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Namun, ia merasa canggung mengingat keadaan rumah peninggalan orang tuanya yang meninggal saat ia berumur tujuh tahun, seolah ia tidak pantas merasakan kemewahan sang Uchiha.

Langkah kaki Naruto terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat kamar Sasuke berada. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap dari kamar Sasuke. Semakin ia mendekat, suara itu semakin jelas. Bukan suara percakapan biasa, melainkan sebuah adu mulut. Naruto hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang dihiasi berbagai ukiran rumit bergaya Eropa.

'Ayah… Sasuke??' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'Ah iya. Pertemuan bisnis,' pikirannya teringat dengan kata-kata Gaara dan Neji kemarin. Wajahnya yang semula ceria, berubah menjadi kecewa saat mendengar percakapan di dalamnya. Amplop cokelat yang dibawa, digengganmnya erat hingga menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan. Mulutnya seperti dikunci, tak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata. Hanya diam, menunggu pertengkaran itu berakhir.

-

-

-

-

"TIDAK!!!" suara penuh amarah menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan megah berwarna biru mengingatkan pemiliknya pada seseorang. Berbagai perabotan mewah menghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke!! Aku minta kau harus meninggalkan dia! Masih banyak wanita di dunia ini yang lebih dari pemuda sial itu!!!" teriak seorang laki-laki paruh baya tak kalah kerasnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali Tou-san menghina Naruto!!! Dia itu segalanya bagiku!!" bentak Sasuke, "Apa peduliku dengan pewaris Uchiha ini??" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'pewaris'.

"Apa kau bilang?? Kau mau tidak ada orang yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga kita, hah?!?"

"Pewaris?? Keturunan??" kata Sasuke pelan. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti jejak aniki," tawa Sasuke putus asa, "Keluar… dari rumah ini."

PLAK

"Kurang ajar!!!" sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi Sasuke. Sedikit darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke hanya diam, jari-jari lentiknya bergerak ke atas menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kali ini, aku akan melakukan segala cara. Memutuskan hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu, dengan cara apapun. Dan takkan aku biarkan kau meninggalkan rumah ini. Camkan itu, Uchiha muda… " ancaman Fugaku otomatis membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat. Haruskah ia meninggalkan Naruto, pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi, ancaman Fugaku tidak terdengar main-main. Tidak bisa dibayangkan olehnya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Langkah Fugaku meninggalkan Sasuke terhenti sesaat untuk membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan Sasuke berada di depan matanya, berdiri dan tersenyum _innocent_.

"Jadi ini orangnya? Lebih menyedihkan dari yang berada di foto," ucapan mengejek Fugaku membuat Naruto terbelalak menatap laki-laki itu karena kaget.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Umur 23 tahun, bekerja sebagai kasir sebuah toko buku. Tinggal sebatang kara di rumah berwarna kuning kusam yang sangat tak layak huni. Pendididkan hanya sebatas tingkat SMA. Benar itu adalah kau?" tanya Fugaku yang disertai anggukan kecewa dari Naruto. Kecewa karena ayah orang yang sangat dicintainya menghinanya terang-terangan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Sungguh hal yang tidak Naruto duga.

"Tou-san!!! Hentikan!!!" teriak Sasuke dari belakang Fugaku. Ditariknya Naruto pergi menjauh dari ayahnya.

"Sasuke. Kau ingat perkataanku tadi? Aku tidak akan main-main!!" kata Fugaku geram. Seperti seseorang yang tuli, Sasuke terus berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menggubris perkataan ayahnya. Menjauhkan Naruto agar hatinya tidak terkoyak, walaupun sudah terlambat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sebuah air terjun kecil dengan tebing yang tidak terlalu tejal mengalir deras, membentuk beberapa aliran sungai kecil di sekitarnya. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon yang berjarak dua meter dari bibir sungai kecil yang terbentuk dari air terjun. Tak ada satupun yang angkat suara untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hanya deru angin dan air yang terjatuh dari tebing yang terdengar. Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Dobe. Maaf, kau mendengar semua itu," kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Sesekali tangannya bermain dengan batu yang berada disekitarnya dan melemparnya ke aliran sungai hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'kecipak'.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Lupakan saja teme," tawa Naruto terdengar sangat miris. Bola mata birunya sedikit basah oleh genangan air mata. Namun, ia segera menutupi dengan mendongakkan kepalanyanya ke arah langit, mencegah air matanya turun dihadapan Sasuke.

"Tapi… " ucapan Sasuke terhenti dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku mendapat tawaran sebagai penulis. Ini… bisa kau baca," Naruto menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang sedari tadi dibawanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau aku sih, ingin menerimanya," sekali lagi Naruto berbohong. Tentu saja terpaksa berbohong setelah peristiwa di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke membaca singkat isi surat tersebut. Dikembalikannya kertas itu pada pemiliknya, "Kau benar, sebaiknya kau terima," Sasuke menyetujui paksa.

Naruto terbelalak kaget, kedua matanya langsung menatap Sasuke heran. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku? Kenapa!!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto, mendekapnya erat. Diciumnya lembut bibir Naruto. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, "Agar kau bisa melupakan aku. Karena sebaiknya kita berpisah," kata Sasuke penuh keputusasaan.

"Te-teme? kau…?" kata Naruto terbata. Hatinya syok mendengar keputusan Sasuke yang memintanya untuk berpisah.

"Maaf, tapi itu yang terbaik untuk kita," Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu itu… aku tahu," Naruto hanya pasrah. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terbaik untuk hubungan mereka. Tapi, dia tidak akan merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Naruto harus bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa, walau itu menyakitkan.

Naruto berdiri, tak disadarinya sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh dari dalam saku celananya. "Nah, sampai jumpa. Sasuke… " Naruto tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke yakin, itu senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

'Maaf Naruto. Aku tidak ingin Tou-san bertindak macam-macam denganmu. Hanya ini caraku untuk melindungimu.' batin Sasuke saat menatap kepergian Naruto. Secarik kertas terbang ditiup angin ke hadapannya.

'Ini, milik Naruto.' batin Sasuke yakin. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat membaca isi kertas tersebut.

_**Kau tebarkan kehangatan melalui sang mentari**_

_**Kau usir kesedihan melalui sang hujan**_

_**Kau sinari malam melalui sang bintang**_

_**Kau gantung asa melalui sang bulan**_

_**Laksana payung melindungi bumi**_

_**Menjulang tinggi di atas awan**_

_**Biru indahnya sejauh mata memandang**_

_**Menyejukkan hati siapa yang melihatnya**_

_**Siapa gerangan dirinya?**_

_**Cobalah lihat ke atas**_

_**Lukisan alam terbentang luas**_

_**Langit…**_

'Kaulah langitku, Naruto… '

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

Tubuhku terasa lemas, tak bertenaga. Ramen yang biasanya menjadi makanan idolaku pun tak mampu membangkitkan semangatku. Percuma, mau makan sebanyak apapun tenagaku tak akan kembali. Karena yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah Sasuke. Teme-ku yang sangat kucintai. Ah, tidak!! Aku tak pantas memanggilnya teme lagi.

Aku tersenyum, menertawai diriku. Kenapa aku ucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sasuke? Kenapa tak ku ucapkan selamat tinggal? Apa aku masih mengharapkannya?

'Bodoh!! Naruto bodoh!! Sasuke sudah mencampakkanmu. Kau harus melupakannya!' kataku mensugesti diri sendiri.

Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku panjang di taman pinggir jalan. Suara kendaraan yang lewat hilir mudik tak sampai ke telingaku. Kerumunan orang di depanku pun hanya terlihat samar-samar.

'Agar kau bisa melupakan aku. Karena sebaiknya kita berpisah,'

Kata-kata Sasuke itu terus terngiang di telingaku, menggema di seluruh tubuh. Aku mengambil ponsel di saku celanaku. Kutekan angka satu untuk menghubungi Gaara. Angka satu, karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti diriku. Satu-satunya harapanku sekarang.

"Moshi-moshi, Gaara?" kataku pelan. Terdengar suara Gaara yang cemas dengan suaraku yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memberitahu bahwa aku mau menerima tawaran kerja itu. Aku mau meninggalkan Okinawa dan pergi ke Tokyo," meninggalkan semua cintaku. Namun, kalimat yang terakhir tidak keluar dari mulutku. Terasa berat saat aku akan mengucapkannya. Tak terasa air mataku turun. Semakin lama, semakin deras alirannya.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXX

Huft, akhirnya ke-APDET juga!!! Makasih ya, yang udah pada Review prolog kemarin (peluk-peluk).

Judul fic ini Yuuzu ambil dari lagunya SHINEE yang Stand by Me ^^v. Pas itu lagi dengerin ntuh lagu, jadi Yuuzu ambil salah satu kalimat di liriknya deh (contoh Author gak kreatip)

Gomen, kalo masih banyak typo -nunduk minta maaf-

Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca =)

REVIEW PLEASE, no FLAME…


End file.
